Hello, My Lover
by Spiderninjapirate22
Summary: After Cas fell, Dean is trying to teach him how to be a human (something he has had MUCH too much practice at), but while watching The Exorcist and Cas says numerous naive comments, the air becomes terse, and Dean has to comfort Cas to expel thoughts he NEVER would have thought occupied the (unfortunately, fallen) angel's mind. SORRY IF MY DESTIEL SUCKS. ENJOY! PLEASE R


Sam had gone out for the evening, muttering something about teenagers and tension. He was probably just off drinking at a bar, and maybe looking for a hook up.

Whatever he was doing, he left Dean and Cas at each other's mercy. Cas had begun to really irritate Dean with his moping of the fact he was no longer heavenly, so he was teaching Cas the ropes of human and the hunter world.

Tonight was Pop Culture (it was Friday, after all!), and, after creating a pseudo twitter account and admiring multiple adorable cat pictures that even had Dean smiling, it was movie time.

"But WHY do we have to make it like this?" Dean stood over the stove, and a cloud of tin foil was slowly expanding with popcorn. Cas slowly turned to look at him.

"Dean. This was the first way I had it. You made it for me! Is there even another way to make it?"

"Ah!" Deans face lit up, and bent over to find the recently purchased, giving Cas a perfect view if his ass. "I thought you'd never ask! The microwave is a fairly recent invention but-"

"Microwaves have been around for about as long as gamma rays, and certainly longer than radio waves. That is not recent... in fact it's older than me," Cas finished thoughtfully.

"Cas." Dean sighed. "That's not the kinda microwave I was talking about. This microwave," he indicated behind him "Heats up food... And other things." Cas formed a O with his mouth.

"Just go start the movie." Cas fiddled with the popcorn that was almost done. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Cas, man, it's fine not to know. It happens to me all the time. That's what Sam and I are here for; we're here to help anyone and everyone, especially our family." Cas tried to smile at him but Dean quickly evacuated the bunker kitchen in favor of the movie room.

* * *

"I don't understand, Dean," Cas whispered next to him "Why don't they just call you or someone like you?"

Dean looked back at Cas with such fondness, he instantly knew he did something wrong, but instead of whining about it, he tried to soak up Dean's adoring gaze as much as possible.

"I'm flattered you think that everyone knows about us and hunters in general, but most who do know about us don't like the Winchesters, and they most certainly have no connections in Hollywood. Well, here was this one guy but... Never mind."

"I like you, Dean." Both of them had long since stopped paying attention to The Exorcism, especially when Cas leaned into Dean's chest. Dean couldn't help but to run his hand through the black tufts that were tickling his chin, and Cas leaned in to his head into the hand massaging his hair.

"This whole arrangement, however crappy the circumstances, has really helped me see you clearly, Cas." Cas hummed, signaling he was listening, and Dean continued. "You've always sort of been in and out of my life, and now that we have you here permanently, my feelings have changed for you." Cas blinked up at him.

"Feelings?" He quirked his head to the side to convey confusion, causing Dean to become elated and absolutely confident.

"Cas, I, I mayjustloveyou." Dean winced as the words left his mouth, knowing how horrible they had sounded. He sucked in a breath.

"I-" Cas stood up quickly and walked out of Dean's grip. Dean started to stand up but then decided to give Cas some time and space. He sat down and sighed. What else could he have said? It was true.

* * *

Cas wondered towards the library, looking for something idle to distract him. Once there, he found a sword he thought looked cool. He was fooling around with it for a little while, until he accidentally shaved off the tip of his left thumb.

He thought it was no problem, just a little wave of his hand, that even he could still heal small cuts and such, but nothing happened. Castiel just kept bleeding. And the last of his grace had evacuated his body, leaving him powerless. He let out a whine.

* * *

Dean, sulking around the bunker, hears small sobs coming from the library. He rushed in to see Cas on the floor.

"Cas? Cas, you alright?" Dean said, kneeling next to his friend.

"It's done. I am truly powerless." Cas held up his thumb, blood still steadily bubbling out. "I suppose you'll want me to evacuate, and I'll take my overcoat." Cas was failing to keep back tears as he stood up.

"Wait, Cas. Do you think I'm powerless? Are you revolted by me?" Dean asked quietly.

"Well... No." Cas had turned around to face Dean and was surprised that he, too was trying to hold back tears. "Why would you think that?"

"Because." Dean stepped closer, grabbing Cas' sliced hand, intertwining their fingers. "Now you are human, like me, like Sam, and you seem disgusted by it. You even think that we want you gone. You should know better than anyone that no matter what, I'll never leave my family." Dean's voice was rising now. "Now, for a while that meant only Sammy, but that's changed now! You are _my _charge now.

"You think I would give you up because you are 'fully' human now? We jump started the apocalypse! Multiple times! If I can forgive myself, I most certainly can forgive you." Dean had lowered his voice and slid his face closer to Cas's.

Cas, slid to the ground, and Dean sat down next to him and put an arm around Cas, after hesitating for a just second.

"Dean?" Cas whispered into Dean's ear.

"Mmmh?" Dean had closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I love you too"


End file.
